Regalo Especial
by toya1255
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Mana. Todos estan felices, sin embargo actúan bastante extraño. Y peor aún...¿Donde está Atem?"
1. Chapter 1

Un regalo especial

_**Un regalo especial**_.

**CAPITULO 1.**

La luz de la luna era suave, difusa y leve. Un espeso manto de arena cubría el desierto, la noche era fría y perfecta.

El joven Faraón observaba las cumbres y las faldas de las dunas, todo estaba tan calmado…"Mañana será un gran día" se dijo para sí el gobernante…

En la recámara de a lado una joven aprendiz de magia dormía, soñando placenteramente. Había sido un largo día, intentar convertir un ser humano en una estatua no era cosa fácil, al menos no para ella. Pero eso no importaba ahora, haría hasta lo imposible para convertirse en una verdadera maga. Ese era su sueño.

La mañana se acercaba sigilosa, hasta que los rayos del poderoso Ra acariciaron su rostro, era hora de despertar. Poco a poco regresaba de la profunda inconciencia, este día era especial.

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!-

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Señorita?... ¿Señorita Mana?-

-¿Eh?-

-Señorita, el Faraón está esperando por usted…Por cierto, ¡Felicidades Srta. Mana!-

-¡Ah! Lo recordaste… ¡¡Muchas gracias Shimmon!! Debo apresurarme, el Faraón me espera…-

"Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a esto. Desde que me mudé al Palacio, todos me tratan como si fuera…una…una princesa…"

-FLASHBACK-

_-Mana, de ahora en adelante vivirás y entrenarás en el Palacio…Será más fácil para Mahat controlar tus entrenamientos y podremos__…- _

_Atem no sabía como terminar la frase. Sus mejillas __levemente sonrojadas, giró un poco su rostro para que la chica no lo notara. _

_-¿Qué podremos hacer príncipe, digo__… ¡Faraón!?- Preguntó inocentemente la joven maga, riendo nerviosamente por haber confundido el título de Atem…de nuevo…_

_-__Podremos…pa-ppasar máss t-ti-empo…juntos-_

_-¿Lo dices en serio Atem?... ¡¿En serio?! ¡No tienes ni idea cuanto tiempo he anhelado esto!- _

_Las mejillas de la joven aprendiz se tiñeron de carmesí. Atem la observaba con dulzura._

_-Yo también Mana…Yo también…- El chico no podía evitar perderse dentro de esas impresionantes orbes esmeralda. Notando de nuevo que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, rápidamente agregó:_

_-Ma-Mahat dice que…que tu talento es maravilloso. Además yo mismo he sido testigo de ello…El necesitaba tenerte aquí…al igual que yo…-_

_El joven gobernante sintió como su rostro se enrojecía por milésima vez esa tarde. La joven estaba igualmente emocionada, casi sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre su amigo de toda la vida, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. El correspondió con igual intensidad…había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento…_

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Desde que llegué Atem no ha cesado de darme atenciones. Como mi enorme habitación, dos guardias personales, los sirvientes, las damas de compañía, los vestidos y joyas nuevos… ¡No es para tanto! ¡Llevo viviendo acá solo dos meses!-

-¡Mana!-

Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Seth! ¡Hola!-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mana!-

-¡Muchas gracias Seth!...Eres muy dulce-

La chica abrazó tiernamente a su peludo amigo (1). Ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al salón principal.

-Seth, ¿Sabes en donde está Atem?-

El guardián del octavo artículo se paró en seco.

-Pues…jejeje…verás, Atem está…bueno, tenía algo que hacer y…se marchó… ¡Pero no te preocupes! Nunca se perdería uno de tus cumpleaños Mana-

-Si, bueno…Es tarde y Mahat debe estarme esperando… ¡adiós!-

"Mmm…todos están actuando bastante extraño, especialmente Atem. A quien por cierto no he visto desde que desperté…"

Una repentina ola de tristeza se apoderó de ella, su garganta se cerraba lentamente. "No, no voy a llorar…Atem no se ha olvidado de mí… ¡No seas tonta Mana!"... Debía apresurarse, Mahat e Isis le esperaban en templo norte.

Seth se paseaba sigiloso por los pasillos, se hacía tarde y debía encontrarlo, lo más rápido posible. Además la chica empezaba a sospechar.

-¡Ah! Con que allí estabas…Llevo horas buscándote ¿sabes?-

-Si, lo siento. Pero necesitaba hacerme cargo de unos asuntos…-

-Ella está sospechando algo…-

-No podemos dejar que se entere de nada hasta que el Faraón regrese-

-Eso ya lo se Shimon. Pero, ¿Tienes lo necesario?-

-Si. El plan se llevará a cabo según los planes del Rey-

-Bien. Entonces, nos veremos luego. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes-

Seth se alejaba de la escena, donde minutos antes había charlado con Shimon acerca de los planes del Faraón. "No puedo dejar que Mana sepa nada, no hasta que sea el momento…Le costará trabajo creerlo…"

Con cada paso que avanzaba repasaba en su mente las órdenes que Atem le había dado la noche anterior…

_La luz de la luna era suave, difusa y leve. Un espeso manto de arena cubría el desierto, la noche era fría y perfecta. _

_El joven Faraón observaba las cumbres y las faldas de las dunas, todo estaba tan calmado…"Mañana será un gran día" se dijo para sí el gobernante…_

_A su lado, reposaba tranquilamente su fiel amigo, Seth. Quien no podía dejar de preguntarse a que se debía la repentina algarabía del joven Rey_

_. _

_-Bien Seth, asegúrate que todo esté listo para mañana…-_

_El comentario repentino lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Incorporándose sobre sus cuatro patas preguntó exaltado:_

_-¿A que te refieres con eso? Suenas como si fueras a marcharte o algo así__…-_

_Un largo en indefinido silencio fue la respuesta._

_-Espera…N-no ha-hablarás en serio…¿O si?-_

_-En efecto,__ Seth. Debo partir. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Nubia y…-_

_-¡P-pe-pero…!-_

_-Descuida, estaré de vuelta, mañana mismo-_

_-Pero mañana…-_

_-Lo sé. Jamás olvidaría algo tan importante…No podría perdonarme nunca si…si alguien terminara lastimado por mi culpa…Por favor Seth, tienes que hacer esto por mi-_

_-Está bien- Respondió con resignación en su voz el guardián del octavo artículo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. _

_Atem estaba por salir cuando la voz de su infalible compañero lo detuvo._

_-Solo…solo regresa a tiempo…-_

_-Lo haré-_

_Segundos más tarde, se había marchado. "Atem, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo…"_

-Seth…es hora-

Una voz bastante familiar se había dirigido a él. Ese inconfundible tono sombrío que solo podía pertenecer a una persona en todo el reino; Aknaden.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera es medio día…-

-No te quejes tanto. Las órdenes del Faraón fueron claras. Todo fue preparado con anticipación. No hay marcha atrás, si no proseguimos ahora…-

-Bien, bien…ya entendí. No tienes que repetirme algo que ya se…Relájate un poco ¿quieres?-

Un gesto de disconformidad invadió el anciano rostro de Aknaden. Seth no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

-No te lo tomes personal…jajaja!!...Prosigamos, ¿Te parece?-

Con resoplido bastante audible, Aknaden se dispuso a seguir de cerca los pasos de Seth hasta el salón principal. Allí, un grupo de personas los esperaban.

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en Nubia, dos figuras avanzaban a lo lejos. Sus caballos galopando con al ritmo del viento. Ambos hombres parecían estar charlando.

-Seto… ¿Crees que todo estará bien…? Me preocupa que algo salga mal…yo no-

-Faraón…Se preocupa demasiado. Todo estará bien. Además, el Maestro Shimon y el Maestro Aknaden están allí. No tiene porque preocuparse, antes de partir me aseguré que los últimos detalles fueran revisados, tengo todo bajo control, su Majestad-

-Muchas gracias, Seto. Siempre puedo contar contigo…. Te debo una…-

-Por favor, no tiene porque agradecerme, prometí que lo prometería incluso con mi propia vida…Usted no me debe nada-

-¡Por supuesto que si! De no haber sido por ti, Mana no estaría…-

Seto le dedicó una mirada maliciosa al joven rey. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por los labios de Seto.

-Faraón, no es secreto para nadie en el palacio, que usted, con el debido respeto; se siente "cómodo" con la presencia de esa chiquilla. Además, ambos crecieron juntos, no veo problema en que vivan de nuevo de esa manera… ¿No lo cree?-

Atem se sonrojó ante el comentario de uno de sus mejores guardianes y normalmente aburrido aguafiestas. Sorprendiéndose de conocer "ese nuevo lado" en él. Seto nunca se comportaba tan… "burlesco" como ahora…

-¿Y bien Faraón?-

La voz de Seto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Acabo de preguntarle, por tercera vez, ¿Era eso lo único que tenía que hacer en este lugar?-

-Si, así es-

-Tantos problemas, ¿por esa pequeñez? Es decir, usted estaba dispuesto incluso a arriesgar su vida, viajando solo. Sin escolta…-

-Mmm…si. Verás, necesitaba verla por mi mismo. Tenía que estar seguro de que es lo que necesito. Y pasaría desapercibido si viajaba solo-

-Ah…-

-…-

-…-

-Llegaremos a tiempo, Faraón, se lo aseguro-

Con eso dicho, reanudaron la marcha. Faltaba poco. Tenía que estar de vuelta en el palacio antes de que todo sucediera.

"_Mana…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Aquel día había sido extraño. Primero, las personas en el palacio actuaban rarso, segundo, Atem se había ido quien sabe donde sin siquiera despedirse de ella y tercero, ese día Mahat e Isis se le habían impuesto una serie de ejercicios de entrenamiento extenuante. Deseaba poder estar en casa, en el palacio, relajarse y descansar.

Sin embargo, Mahat no la dejaba partir. Ella incluso intentó escaparse de él (como siempre lo hacía), pero Isis fue más rápida.

Mana estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¡¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos?! Simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¡todos intentaban evadirla por alguna razón! ¡Era horrible! Este era, oficialmente, el peor día de su vida…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**A/N: "" son pensamientos, -- diálogos. XD Gomen, olvidé colocar esto en el capitulo anterior o.O'**

**Capitulo 2.**

-Bien, todo está listo. Informa a Mahat-

-De acuerdo, ¡Liberen al halcón!-

Cruzando los cielos a gran velocidad, se dirigía Horus, el halcón mensajero. Criado y entrenado por el mismo faraón, tenía un único propósito: Informar a Mahat, que el palacio estaba listo.

Al recibir el mensaje, tanto Isis como Mahat, supieron que la hora había llegado.

-Isis, Mana ha terminado de perfeccionar los últimos conjuros. ¿Podrías…?-

-Lo sé, Mahat-

-Entonces, nos veremos en el palacio-

-Entendido-

Isis estaba a cargo de la situación ahora. "Hay cosas que solamente pueden entenderse de chica a chica…" Pensaba Isis, mientras se acercaba hasta el lugar en el que Mana estaba entrenando.

-Muy bien Mana. ¡Tus habilidades han mejorado mucho! Estoy orgullosa de ti-

Isis no podía mentir, la chica se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y madura.

-¡Lo se!...Estoy muy cansada… ¿Podríamos regresar al palacio ahora? Me gustaría poder darme un baño y…-

La joven pensó un momento. "¡Es cierto! No he visto al Prínci-, digo al Faraón, desde esta mañana…Me pregunto si estará en casa ahora…"

-…Y me gustaría ver a Atem…-

-Mana, sabes que el Faraón tiene muchas cosas que atender…debes ser comprensible con él. Recuerda que no siempre tendrá tiempo para ti- Isis no soportaba tener que mentirle de esa manera a la chica, ella sabía perfectamente que si Mana lo deseaba, Atem cruzaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hacerla feliz.

-Bien, basta de charla. Ven por aquí, te mostraré un lugar donde podrás darte un baño-

-¿Eh?...Mmm…está bien-

Mana conocía el templo bastante bien, después de todo ese era su lugar de entrenamiento favorito. Este templo en particular, no es precisamente un templo, es más bien una extensión del palacio en donde los magos del rey pueden entrenar, meditar, sellar monstruos, etc. El lugar era inmenso, lleno de lujos reservados solo para aquellos que demostraran ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Mahat, Isis y demás guardianes tenían sus recámaras en este lugar. Todos exceptuando Seth, quién compartía la habitación con Atem, como era de esperarse. Seth era el mejor amigo-mascota de Atem, el encajaba perfectamente en el famoso dicho: "el mejor amigo del hombre".

Mana estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percibió que Isis se había detenido. Hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el de la guardiana.

-Hemos llegado…-

Isis le mostró una cámara amplia, llena de perfumes y ungüentos.

-¿Estás segura que puedo utilizar todo esto?-

-Si. No te preocupes, después de todo algún día vas a ganar un lugar dentro de este recinto. Cuando te conviertas en una verdadera maga…Además, hoy es un día especial para ti ¿No es así?-

-¡Isis lo recordaste! ¡Muchas gracias!- Mana abrazó gentilmente a su maestra, Isis era su amiga y mentor, sentía un gran respeto por ella.

-Bien, debo irme ahora-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero-

-Mana, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el palacio, no quisiera dejarte, pero no tengo opción… ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvido, puedes cambiarte en la habitación de al lado. Allí encontrarás ropas nuevas-

-Pero puedo usar estas mismas ropas, no tienes que hacerlo Isis…-

-Claro que si, además debes disfrutar este día-

Sin más que agregar, se marchó. Dejando tras de sí a una confundida Mana.

"Espero que puedas ser feliz…"

-Mmm…Si, claro. Es fácil decirlo. Todos están actuando tan extraño y ¡¡sigo sin entender porque!!...Es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido…-

Habiendo terminado su baño, Mana se dirigió a la habitación que Isis le mencionó. En efecto, las ropas estaban justo sobre la enorme cama. Mana no podía creerlo.

Justo frente a ella había un hermoso vestido blanco. Típico de la realeza, bordado a mano y con finos detalles en los hombros.

-¡¡Vaya!! ¡Que vestido mas hermoso!...Será esto a lo que Isis se refería con "ropas nuevas"…Supongo que no sería mala idea probármelo…-

El vestido era justo a la medida, no muy corto, pero tampoco demasiado largo.

-¡Simplemente perfecto!...Mmm…-

Mana se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Hoy era el día más especial del año para ella, entonces ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Precisamente, este día, solo por este día quería pasar todo el tiempo cerca de Atem…Pero…¿Qué tal si estaba en peligro? ¿Qué tal si habían problemas y por eso Atem no había estado con ella?

-Tal vez, SI está sucediendo algo malo… ¿Entonces porque no me lo han dicho? ¡Yo puedo ayudar! Soy una maga. ¡Faraón! ¿Qué tal si él está en peligro?... ¡No! ¡Debo ir al palacio ahora!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Isis has regresado!-

-Si. ¡Y Mana se viene hacia acá! ¿Dónde está el faraón?-

-…-

-Mahat, ¿En donde está el Faraón?-

-Aún no llega, Isis-

-¡Oh no! Ella llegará pronto…-

-Tranquilízate Isis, yo me encargaré de distraerla-

-Está bien-

Diciendo esto Mahat se dirigió a la puerta principal ordenando a los guardias que no dejaran pasar a Mana bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que el Faraón volviera. Esto forzaría a la joven a usar el pasadizo secreto al otro lado del palacio. Mahat acababa de comprar tiempo. "!Faraón, vuelva pronto!"

-¿¡Como que no puedo entrar!?-

-Lo lamentamos mucho, pero tenemos órdenes-

-Así es, no podemos dejar entrar a nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera a mi? Yo… ¡yo soy la aprendiz de Mahat!- "Aunque podría usar el hechizo paralizador que acabo de aprender…pero Mahat seguro se molestará conmigo de nuevo si lo uso sobre los guardias…¡No quiero tener que hacer más entrenamientos duros!...Creo que no me dejan opción…"

-Esta bien caballeros, ustedes ganan. Me retiro entonces-

Los guardias la observan alejarse, Mahat, quién había estado vigilando de cerca a Mana, suspiró con alivio. Felicitó a los guardias por un trabajo bien hecho. Unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de allí Seto y Atem se acercaban a toda velocidad…

Mana por fin había logrado entrar en el palacio, a través del pasaje secreto, el cual conectaba directamente con el jardín.

-Al menos pude cerciorarme que las cosas marchan bien, no hay nadie en peligro…Atem está bien. Me alegra saberlo…-

Mientras caminaba por los jardines se detuvo bruscamente al observar una flor de loto azul…

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste…pareciera que todos la habían abandonado, incluso el mismo Atem. Conscientemente sabía que eso no era verdad…

-Aún así…-

Casi al borde del llanto, se introdujo en el enorme y obscuro salón cuando de repente un coro de voces la sorprendió con un gran:

-¡¡SORPRESA!!-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Mana estaba totalmente anonadada. ¿Una fiesta sorpresa para ella? Esto no podía ser verdad.

TODOS estaban allí, todos sus maestros, algunos nobles de los países vecinos amigos de Atem, incluso Seth estaba allí. Mahat no tardó en iluminar el ambiente, las lámparas de aceite se veían majestuosas. En el momento que todas las lámparas cobraron vida, la decoración saltó a la vista de todos. La sala llena de lujos, adornos, esculturas de oro y marfil importado. Las mesas de acacias llenas de comida, desde frutas, diferentes tipos de carnes, vinos y quién sabe que más. Todo era perfecto, porque todos sus amigos estaban presentes celebrando con ella, todos a excepción de uno…

_Atem…_

Simplemente trataba de no pensar en eso. ¿Acaso esto no era lo que realmente quería? Los invitados la halagaban, diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, lo mucho que había crecido, lo fuerte y hábil que se había vuelto. Incluso si esos comentarios la complacían, ella quería escucharlo de una sola persona…

-Feliz cumpleaños Mana-

_Esa voz…solo puede ser de…_

La voz que ella tanto anhelaba escuchar, esa voz que la volvía loca…

-¡A-ATEM! ¡Estas aquí!...Creí que-

No pudo terminar la frase ni controlar el impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. El joven rey se tensó ante el contacto cercano de sus cuerpos. Ella podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de el. El rubor se hizo presente solemnemente en las mejillas del chico. El correspondió el abrazo, susurrándole al oído.

-Mana, jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños…Y si lo hiciera, no podría perdonármelo… ¿Sabes? Te ves muy hermosa-

Era el turno de Mana para sonrojarse, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a cada segundo.

-Entonces ¿que esperamos? ¡Disfruten la fiesta!-

-¡Si! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!-

Alguien exclamaba por allí. De nuevo la atención se centró en ella. Cumplidos, elogios. "Pero que niña más hermosa", "Te has convertido en una hermosa dama", "¡Ese vestido es digno de una diosa!", "¡Pero si parece toda una reina!", "¡Larga vida a la nueva reina de Egipto!"

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Un segundo. ¿Nueva "reina"? El siguiente comentario la dejó aún más impresionada.

-¡La prometida del joven Rey es tan bella! ¿Cuándo planean casarse?-

Mana quería huir de allí. ¿Ella y el Faraón?... ¿Comprometidos?...

Ella estaba a punto de gritar cuando Atem la sacó de allí.

-¿Podrían disculparnos un momento? Mana, ven conmigo un segundo-

"Seth, no sería mala idea que me ayudaras"

"Claro, siempre que necesitas algo tienes que llamarme ¿no?"

Seth con la ayuda de Isis y demás guardianes pasaron a los invitados al salón donde la comida sería servida. Estando finalmente solos, Atem llevó a Mana a los jardines del palacio. La luna estaba en su mejor fase; sus delicados rayos iluminando por completo sus siluetas, mientras contemplaban el hermoso paisaje.

Por unos instantes, Atem fijó su intensa mirada sobre la bella chica ante él. Desde el apresurado encuentro de esa tarde, no había tenido mucho tiempo para admirarla.

-Se que esto ya lo he dicho antes, pero…Te ves hermosa, has dejado de ser una niña y te has transformado en una bella mujer- Mana se sonrojó…para variar.

-Ehmm…gracias, es solo que…bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atención y-

-¿Te molesta?-

-¡No! No, No es eso a lo que me refería. En realidad me agrada, pero todos me tratan como una…una…-

-¿Princesa?-

-¡Si! Como una princesa-

-Pues, tú eres una princesa para mí-

La joven maga recordó los comentarios de hace unos momentos. Y por milésima vez en el día, se sonrojó al acunar dichos pensamientos en su mente. Ella sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de estar cerca de él, de no dejarlo ir…El aparentemente sentía lo mismo, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba en sus brazos. Rostros separados por centímetros de distancia.

Ambos podían sentir la calidez del otro, sus respiraciones, sus latidos acelerándose a cada segundo. Y lenta muy lentamente Atem acortó la distancia entre ellos, suave y delicadamente. Posando sus labios gentilmente sobre los de ella.

Bien, después de todo éste SI era el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, ella le respondió de la misma manera, suave, gentil pero apasionadamente. El beso se profundizó, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Sus miradas no se separaban de los ojos del otro. Casi sin aliento y con el rostro ardiendo, Atem susurró:

-Feliz cumpleaños…Mana-

-Muchas gracias, Atem…estoy profundamente agradecida contigo. Desde que éramos niños…siempre procurabas hacerme sentir bien. Muchas gracias por todo-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago porque me preocupas. Siempre he querido darte lo mejor. Mana, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Tu le das a mi vida un significado, un propósito…-

-Atem…Yo…yo-

-Mana, te amo-

-Yo…yo también te amo…y mi mayor deseo es poder hacerte feliz…-

-Entonces ese sueño ya fue cumplido, yo YA SOY FELIZ. Porque te tengo a mi lado. Y por eso, te he traído un presente…-

-¿Qué? ¿Más regalos?...Pensé que el vestido y la fiesta-

-También son para ti…pero éste es el verdadero regalo que quiero darte-

Habiendo dicho esto, el joven Rey le entregó una pequeña caja, hecha de marfil. Al abrirla la joven se topó con una gran sorpresa.

-Esto es…-

-Un pendiente de Loto Azul, se lo mucho que te gustan…Esta hecho a mano, diseñado especialmente para ti. Mi buen amigo, Bason la talló-

Era una joya preciosa. Una bella flor de loto tallada en zafiros, rodeada de pequeñas esmeraldas que simulaban las hojas, con detalles de oro en el centro.

-Se que es tu flor favorita, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando éramos niños?-

-Si, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has dado. Un loto azul…Aún conservo esa flor ¿sabes? Esto…es bellísimo…¡¡Muchas gracias!!-

-… Déjame colocártelo…-

-Atem eres el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida-

-Y tu el mío-

Esta vez fue Mana la que besó al joven rey como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, era tal y como en sus sueños. ¡¡No podía ser más feliz!!

-Atem yo-

Las lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban sobre sus orbes esmeraldadas.

-Entonces, ¿Me acompaña Usted? Los invitados esperan a la nueva reina de Egipto…-

-Será todo un placer…Faraón-

FIN.

**a/n: Mmm…nada del otro mundo. Un fic cortito y viejito, lo escribí cuanto tenía 15 años…soy de 1990…hagan los cálculos 0¬.¬**

**(1)Esta nota correspondía al capitulo anterior. Lamento el descuido, pero nadie se fija en pequeños detalles cuando subes un capitulo a la 1:30 am…Lo que quiero decir es que Seth, es mi OC. Todo lo que tiene que ver con él se encuentra en mi otro fic: "Lazos que nos unen" También de Atm y Mana. Creo que de ahora en adelante lo usaré mucho. Todos aquellos que han leido el fic anterior, no tendrán problemas en saber quien es Seth.**

**Bien, creo q eso es todo por hoy. ¡Ah! ¡¡Y casi lo olvidaba!! Este fic está dedicado especialmente para Sousou Moutaku, por su enorme apoyo y lealtad. Espero que te guste y lamento mucho la tardanza. **

**p.s. Lean y si les gusta…¿Me dejan un review?...¿Chiquito?...Solo para saber si a alguien le gustó?....De todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer!!**

**Hasta la próxima!!**

**Toya1255 xD**


End file.
